100 Memories
by Itherion
Summary: A hundred memories from different points in time. A hundred happy memories, a hundred sad memories... So far, Gajevy only. I set this as complete since knowing me, I'll probably have a writer's block again.
1. Theme 1: Introduction

_**100 Memories**_

_**T**__heme number 1: Introduction. It's a borderline Victorian or society anywhere in the past romance mixed in with many other stupid things lol. however, it could just be Levy , Gajeel and Natsu messing around and calling themselves Lord and Lady lol. It's technically ~not~ an introduction yet at the same time, Levy is being very snarky at the beginning with Gajeel… (propriety lol.)_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

**Theme Number 1: Introduction**

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Redfox. Lord Dragneel told me that you were to arrive today."

I greeted him with a smile, all he could say was

"Gajeel. Call me Gajeel…"

At that time, I has no clue (Okay, I really did) why he wanted me to call him by his name, not his title.

Little did I know then but I would find out… That night before dinner … If not earlier…

"Lord Gajeel Redfox, I am Lady Levy McGarden, as I said earlier, it is a pleasure to meet you. However, I must leave. Make yourself at home if you will…"

I admit that I may have gotten a bit snappish with him.

"Well then, if you must… I suppose that you may come with me… Lord Gajeel. Let's leave.."

I never let anyone know this but Gajeel and I were really close a few years ago but he had to leave the village.

I missed him a lot…

"So, you're still readin them books?"

He had asked me.

"Why yes I am… Why would I stop doing something that I

love just because society expects it…"

I was pretty mad with him.

He looked so shocked, I thought it funny and cute.

"I only thought ya woulda read all of the books in the world by now, Lev…"

"You're acting pretty familiar with me… Especially after being away for four years, Lord Redfox…"

I was pissed off at him for leaving…

But I wanted to cry after what he said next.

"I had to leave, Lev… I had to… I had to work to

regain the money that was lost…"

I could tell that he was having a hard time saying what he was trying to say.

"You have no clue how many times I 'bout died, and the only thing on my mind, etched in my heart was that I had to return to you… I missed you a lot, ya know?"

It was then that I knew that I couldn't keep the facade, the mask that I had on anymore…

"Gajeel!"

"I don't want you to leave my side ever again… After all,

it's kind of hard to find someone as short as you…"

"Gajeel Redfox, I love you too. I accept your proposal…

And if you leave me again… Well, it is best that you don't…"

"Gihihi… Are you threatening me, Shrimp?"

Sometimes he just pisses me off but I can't help but love him nonetheless…

"Hey Gajeel, did ya ask her? Did she say yes? Did she?

Did she? Did she?"

…And Natsu has always been like this…

"Shut up, Dragneel."

"Then did she? You asked both Master Makarov and I for our blessings… I really hope everything went right…"

"That was so sweet, Gajeel… Natsu, Gajeel and I are engaged…"

"Are you going to tell her that you got a Special License, Gajeel?"

And it was then that I found out that we would marry the next day… At Fairy Tail.

I was seriously lucky… Or is it unlucky that my sizes never changed within the last four years…

Our wedding wasn't grand, like in a cathedral or something like that but it was beautiful, it was magical.

I'll have Gajeel forever as he will have me, it's all I ever wanted and then more.

They've always said that the eyes are the windows to the soul, when I looked into his, I could feel everything, I knew that he'd do anything and everything for me.

I suppose I had the same look because I felt the same for him, I'd do anything to see him smile…

Now, we're pregnant and I know that we will love, support, protect and treasure our little one.


	2. Theme 82: Can You Hear Me?

_**100 Memories**_

_Theme number 82: Can You Hear Me?_

_It's the future that future Lucy is from… Btw, Twin Dragon Slayer Paradox :\/ If I wrote this properly, the end should make sense…_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**Theme 82: Can You Hear Me?**_

**C**anyou hear me from the heavens?

I hope not. You'd only hear the anguished cries

of a woman who lost everything but her life…

We lost our son… Remember? We had to send him into

the past to protect him from the dragons…

I don't even know if he survived being alone…

He was such a sweet little boy, he was our treasure.

I can only hope that he is safe… And happy…

And then we lost most of our friends…

Gajeel, I'm sure that you already know it but Lucy died…

Lucy, my best friend,the only person to keep my spirits

up after I lost you.

I lost you… I only wish to hear yout voice, to have

you hold me tight and tell me that everything's going to be

all right…

When I wake up, you won't be here…

"Shrimp, wake up, the kid wants to go to the park…

And you're coming with me?"

Was all that just a dream? It seemed so realistic…

If it wasn't a dream then…

Thank you, past members of Fairy Tail, my precious

friends for saving all of us.

Thank you for giving me my most precious treasures back.


	3. Theme 79: Starvation

_**100 Memories**_

_Theme Number 79: Starvation_

_Gajeel is telling Levy about his time with Metallicana, how he met him, etc… I did not actually have Levy speak, it's more Gajeel replying to her. Basically, just imagine that you're Levy listening to Gajeel speak about his dragon father and asking questions. _

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, this is in the right order, I wrote themes 1 and 82 before I wrote this._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**Theme number 79: Starvation**_

I don't think I could have been any older than two or three when I first met Metallicana.

I remember an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I remember walking in the mountainside with my life hanging on by a thread.

I think that was when I met him… One of the first things

I could fully remember was that he had a soft yet booming voice.

He saved my life, he said that no child or a hatchling as he said… should hurt, should starve…

I got sick quite a few times during those first few months.

But the thump-thump of his metallic heart at night always

helped me go to sleep.

Once, I tried to eat only metal like I thought he did.

Only to find out that he eats deer, fish, bears, whatever…

But not before I almost starved to death.

He said…

"Silly boy, we also need meat, vegetables, any kind of food…"

One day, he showed me something secret.

He was able to transform into a human. So four times a year, we went into a city… It was actually a village but to me back then, it felt like such a large city.

I don't know if Igneel or Grandneeny ever transformed but when I was a kid, it always was a special day when we would go to the village.

He taught me how to make things with my ability.

Remember that necklace? I made it when I was six.

Yes, I gave you a necklace that I made when I was a kid.

No, I made the ring last year… Yes, it was sitting in my pocket for a long time… Like Lily told you.

The day before we would leave, instead of training and fighting, we would make sculptures, trinkets and things like that… So that we could consign them to the stores n town. Every time we went there, I always found something that I really wanted in the stores.

One time when I was five or six, he bought a pile of books, boxes of pencils, pens, paper and things like that. He told me that I would do school work and I would like it… or else…

Yes, I was forced to learn…

This was the first book I ever read…

I don't know why but he made me read it out loud every day until I finished it…

I don't know who in their right mind would make a kid who was just learning to read read a book that long…

It was overkill… I know you love that book but seriously,

Gulliver's Travels is just that long.

Yeah, I made that book cover. He wanted me to work on detail so he had the brilliant idea to make me make iron book covers for every one of my books… Which I didn't even want in the first place…

That book? Be careful with it. It's one of a kind.

Draconic Fairy Tales and Legends…

Why does it look like my handwriting?

I wrote it. I mean, I wrote the stories Metallicana told me when I was a kid.

So you think that Salamander and Wendy would want this? Oh, you mean that I should make them copies…

And our baby…

Our baby?


	4. Theme 38: Abandoned

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 38: Abandoned**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**-Theme 38: Abandoned *Note: this one probably goes with theme 79, Starvation. This one almost killed my inspiration…* gdsddsfgdesadsadsadsaredsdds**_

Remember, I was very young when I met Metallicana.

I think I might have been the oldest out of all of us when he left…

Yes, I had to have been. I was barely twelve.

I was lost… No, I wasn't physically lost.

I waited an entire year for him. I searched and searched…

Eventually, I gave up hope… I found my way to Fiore.

I guess I was angry at the world or something… Yeah, I then became a member of Phantom Lord…

There was a kid I met when I was on my way to Fiore, we traveled together for some time.

His name was Ryos. Yes, that is Rogue.

Was he a cute kid? Hell if I know or care.

He was a whiny little brat. He kept crying and stuff.

But apparently, he had to kill Skiadrum, the dragon who found him. Unlike the rest of us, at that time, he remembered his parents, he kept crying out for them.

Once I saw a vision of his nightmare… I told him that nightmares and dreams can't physically hurt people.

But I can still… Brightly… No, that's not the right word… Vividly? I can still vividly see it, it was a ruined world…

In that dream, a man came to me, it was weird… He thanked me for protecting his son… And then this woman came and kissed my cheek. She told me that she awaits the day her son returns.

I was still a kid, I thought her to be the prettiest woman in the world… Only now when I think about it, I know exactly who his parents… were… I mean are…

Ryos said to me, "You can see my Mama and Papa, can't you?"

I now know who they are, it can't be a coincidence, there isn't any way it could be, not anymore.

I looked into my own face. That version of me sounded so damn proud of him…

Yeah, it's you. The only thing I could think of back then was that whoever she was, she was pretty… Yeah, you're a beautiful shrimp.

Did I really say that?

Well, we made it to Fiore.

Not too long after we went to a large city, I took him to an orphanage.

Why? I was still a kid myself, I had no way to take care of another kid.

I joined Phantom Lord around that time. When I first joined, it was just a normal guild. There was actually

some sort of camaraderie back then. But it quickly changed.

And you know what happened after that.


	5. Theme 95: Advertisement

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 95: Advertisement**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**-Theme 95: Advertisement **_

_**.I apologize, I can't remember what that guy's name is… and for the poor quality of this one. the dolls are plushies.**_

When he was walking past the cart that sold figurines of the members of Fairy Tail, he saw two things that he wanted…

"I'll buy this and that…" He pointed to the couples figure of himself and Levy and a levy doll.

When he got home, Lily made fun of him.

"If you just asked her, you wouldn't have to sleep with… This accurate replica of a doll…"

Little did they know but Levy also slept with a doll of Gajeel…

"I love you, Gajeel," She told the doll whose eyes stared lifelessly at her. "One day, I'll actually be able to say my true feelings…"

"I'd do anything for you, Shrimp. I love you…"

He said out loud. "I don't deserve you but, I'll do anything to make you the happiest girl in the world…"

He sighed. "This isn't working…"

Levy wanted to see the real Gajel so she left to visit him.

"I'm comin'." he said. "Shrimp?"

"Gajel… I… I… I love you."

He started laughing.

"It's funny how you could come out and say it and I… I've

been trying to for months… I don't deserve you but I'll do everything to make you smile, I'll do everything to make you the happiest woman in the world… I mean, I'll always love you…"

"Gajeel, is this a doll of me?" she asked.

"It's not mine, it's Lily's."

"Liar. I think it's cute that you have this. Do you want to know a secret? I have one of you too. I thought it looked cute."

"You thought a doll of me looks cute?."

"Yeah, and I think you're adorable when you blush like that, Gajeel."

He just went along with it and that is how their relationship actually started.

-omake :) -

Years later, when their son was little, he found the dolls and started to play with them.

"Papa! Look!"

Gajeel looked shocked when he saw the dolls, he thought that Lily had thrown them out.

"I like them, they look like you an mama."

"Oh, and I thought you wanted this one of Lily…" Gajeel laughed.

"I can hug and squeeze without hurting Uncle Lily…"

"Fairy Tail Souvenirs for sale!" The man shouted.

"Levy?" The man asked.

"Is there any way that you can make a plush doll of my son?" She asked.

"Definitely. It'll be done tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you then…"


	6. Theme 39: Dreams

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 39: Dreams**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

_All of these are in my writing and sketch tumblr, ithydoodles . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)_

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**-Theme 39: Dreams**_

_In his dreams, he sees many possible futures._

_In his dreams, he sees his past._

_In his dreams, he feels pain._

_In his dreams, he sees the tears rolling down her cheeks._

_In his dreams, he sees her beautiful smile._

_There was one time that he saw the future that will thankfully now never come to pass._

_All he could see was himself holding Levy back, tears flowing down their cheeks._

_A little boy going into a portal…_

_"Mama, Papa… I'll be strong. I'll be Titanium, Papa."_

_He could swear that he knows that kid…_

_He sees a huge battle against a dragon, he sees himself falling._

_He sees himself being drug into a cave._

_He could hear Levy yelling and crying._

_"You idiot! Why'd you have to go and play hero?_

_I don't want to lose you."_

_"I ain't gonna die anytime soon, you know that…"_

_He sees another battle a dragon possibly some time later._

_"No, Gajeel! Don't!"_

_It was painful to hear the screams of that Levy…_

_"Hey… It won't be forever, you know. We'll meet again."_

—

_"You're such a scrawny little thing… How do you expect to fight with twiggy little arms?"_

_He saw Metallicana teaching his past self._

_"You need to eat more, kid. And you look like you haven't slept in days…"_

_"Shh, little one, go back to sleep… And YOU, I can sense and see you…"_

_He should have known that even in a dream, his father would notice him…_

_"I… I…"_

_"I had to leave, Gajeel…"_

_"I know. I just missed you…"_

_"So, I heard you found your mate…"_

_"Yeah, she's my everything… She's wonderful. But I don't deserve her. I hurt her badly when we first met… Even though she forgave me."_

_"You can't forgive yourself, can you? You're such a stupid little hatchling…" He laughed "She loves you, you know."_

_"I know."_

_"You're mated. If she didn't think the world of you, she would never have. You have something special, don't think yourself as undeserving. Just love and cherish her."_

_"That's so cheesy."_

_"I'll be seeing you, Kid. Sooner rather than later."_

—_-_

_" I Kurogane Gajeel will destroy the fairies!"_

_"Even though you've beaten my nakama, I will not back down!"_

_"Oh, little girl, I'm gonna love to hear the screams that are gonna come out of your mouth."_

_STOP! STOP! I don't want to see this again! If I have to, I will fight my past self. _

_But since it's only a dream, I will never be able to touch, more-so hit my past self… _

_I saw myself carving the Phantom Lord Emblem into her skin and I cried._

_"Don't hurt her!." I yelled_

_Nobody could hear me like I suspected._

_'I'm sorry Levy. I couldn't stop my past self. I can't even help you.'_

—

_I woke up. Noting the tears running down my cheeks and Levy up against me._

_"Thank goodness, Gajeel. You're finally up. I was starting to get really worried."_

_"Why?"_

_"You had a really bad fever. Hey Gajeel…"_

_"Yeah, what?"_

_"If we have a son, do you think the name Ryos would be nice?"_

_"What if we have a girl?"_

_"We're having a boy and that's final!"_…"


	7. Theme 32: Night

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 32: Night**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

_All of these are in my writing and sketch tumblr, ithydoodles . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)_

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**Theme 32: Night**_

At night when Gajeel goes to sleep, he almost always waits for Levy to go to sleep.

He always whispers in her ear the words "I love you…"

In any time, in any world, it is always the same. Even as the Gajeel in the world destroyed by dragons lay dying, his last words were "I… Love you, Levy. You MUST survive this."

At night, Levy stays up until Gajeel tells her that he loves her and in the morning, she says "I love you too."

After their son was born, and they lost sleep and had to take naps whenever they could, a new tradition at night came to be.

They would tuck their precious little baby into his crib and kiss him goodnight.

Eventually, Gajeel started to also tell Levy that he loved her during the day.

"Gajeel, I always loved when you whispered 'I love you' to me… I love you so much."

"I love you too, Levy"


	8. Theme 14: Smile

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 14: Smile**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

_All of these are in my writing and sketch tumblr, ithydoodles . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)_  
_And the original version of the cover image._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**Theme 14 - Smile**_

—

It was her smile that made him want to get to know her better.

It was his smile after she got to know him better that she couldn't help but smile after seeing it.

Their children had such large and brilliant smiles, they were so happy.

"I really love when you smile, Gajeel…"

"So do I."

"You like it when you smile?"

"No, I love it when you smile, silly Shrimp.."

"Mama, look what Papa and I made for you…"

"It's beautiful! Gajeel, can you help me put it on?"

Their family's always full of love and smiles and that's what makes it home.


	9. Theme 6: Break Away

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 6: Break Away**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

_All of these are in my writing and sketch tumblr, ithydoodles . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)_  
_And the original version of the cover image._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**Theme 6 - Break Away**_

At one time, he felt darkness was eating his soul,

he felt lost.

He was still in Phantom Lord at that time.

And he sent a little 'message' to Fairy Tail.

That so called 'message' hurt many people, and

destroyed the Fairy Tail guild hall.

But he hurt one girl the most.

And after that, he felt lost yet again until he was

invited to join Fairy Tail, the guild he once almost

destroyed.

He wanted to know why she forgave him, he wanted to know exactly how she could trust him…

Many years after he broke away from the darkness that

had kept him trapped, he knew the answer.

She saw something in him that not even he himself

could see at that time. She loved him.


	10. Theme 44: Two Roads

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 44: Two Roads**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

_All of these are in my writing and sketch tumblr, ithydoodles . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)_  
_And the original version of the cover image._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**Theme 44 - Two Roads**_

There were two paths he could have taken:

One would have led to certain death and the other is

the path that he chose to take, the one that

led him to Fairy Tail.

If he took the one that he didn't take, by now he would have been dead.

Levy would have been dead, nothing would be right.

He doesn't regret joining Fairy Tail.

Even if he has to put up with the daily antics of

that stupid Salamander.

"I'm all Fired Up, wanna fight?"

"No, I don't want to to fight, it's too early."

'I don't regret it, not one bit'


	11. Theme 80: Words

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 80: Words**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

_All of these are in my writing and sketch tumblr, ithydoodles . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)_  
_And the original version of the cover image._

_This one is based on Drift Away (uncle Kracker) and It's a parody of Imagine Dragon's Demons called Dragons, it's a tribute to Fairy Tail, I actually can imagine Gajeel writing/singing something like that. it's by NateReallyWantsToBattle on youtube._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**Theme 80 - Words**_

No matter what she says, her writing skill is actually

a lot better than she admits to.

One day, she got bored and started to write a song.

When she was finished, she gave them to Gajeel.

"Come on, we're singing this. Please sing along with me."

"By the way, next time you're helping me write."

"~Oh baby, I'm gonna overcome these walls with only my guitar~"

"That sounds really good, Gajeel."

The next day, Gajeel came on stage and sung the first of many songs (That people actually liked.)

The next one, they sang together…

And it was then that everyone in the guild found out

how good that Gajeel could sing when he wasn't writing the lyrics.

Every so often, he would work upon the lyrics Levy had written. But he usually kept them alone.

Gajeel had written the words -Drift Away- on a sheet of paper, he was coming up with blanks so he asked Levy for help.

"Here's how you write lyrics, Gajeel." Levy explained.

"Oh… So that's what I was doing wrong…"

Gajeel said. "So you said it's kind of like poetry…"

"Yeah, just write what you feel or the lyrics that feel like the go to the beat of the music…"

It took him two weeks to come up with the lyrics to the kind of song that he wanted.

He had Levy sit through his many impromptu performances when he was tweaking the song to perfection. Even from the beginning, it wasn't as bad as before…

The next day, Levy told everyone that this song was one that he wrote himself.

She said "You'll be surprised. It's actually really good. I loved it."

"Yeah but you're married to him, Levy." Natsu said.

Gajeel had started singing.

"~Give me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in tour Rock and Roll and drift away…~"

"Damn, Iron Head, that was cool."

Gajeel had started blushing. "It's nothing…"

"…I want more…"

"Well, you flame-brained idiot, I do have this one that I'm working on… I haven't finished it yet… And it's kind of…"

He sat near the bar counter and started strumming.

"~When your ice makes cold, tarot cards all fold. And these doors stay locked. With these keys we hold. When your ship sets sail. And your stomach fails… You can find your balance in Fairy Tail… You cannot hide from me 'cause we're a family. Just like the beast inside take over. Don't you cry…~ That's all I have right now."

"Damn, Gajeel. That's gonna be one badassed song."

"Thanks, Salamander…"

He saw all his guildmates cheering.

"They all heard that, didn't they?"

"Yep, sure did…"

"Ah, whatever… I'm going home. Shrimp ya coming or not?"

It only took Gajeel three more days to finish writing that song. And it quickly became Fairy Tail's official guild song.

Gajeel's possible future set list.

Masayume Chasing *there's this english version I'm thinking of done by Dima Lancaster on youtube.* , Rock City Boy, Titanium, The Reason, Viva La Vida, Roar, Most any song by Skillet, Drift Away, Some songs by Pillar, etc…


	12. Theme 23: Cat

_**100 Memories**_

_**Theme 23: Cat**_

_No, I do not own Fairy Tail. I'm just borrowing the characters. _  
_And yes, these are in the right order. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them in._

_All of these are in my writing and sketch tumblr, ithydoodles . tumblr . com (remove the spaces)_  
_And the original version of the cover image._

_This one is based on Drift Away (uncle Kracker) and It's a parody of Imagine Dragon's Demons called Dragons, it's a tribute to Fairy Tail, I actually can imagine Gajeel writing/singing something like that. it's by NateReallyWantsToBattle on youtube._

opoppououfgfoiopoipirerdfguiiufoaruoeaqo54eltlkjwatlreajtrejktjlrkejltrejktjkrekjtrekjtjkre

_**Theme 23 - Cat**_

When she first met Lily, she didn't know what to think.

When he spoke, he sounded like a grown man.

Her suspicions were correct.

His actual form was so much taller than herself.

She was grateful that he became so close to Gajeel.

He needed a friend other than herself.

She protected him, and he protected her.

He kept her secrets… Especially the ones about her worries about Gajeel and how much she actually loved him.

More often than not, she forgets how old Lily probably actually is.

She always has a kiwi for him. For that, he is incredibly grateful.

Sometimes, she thinks that both Gajeel and Lily could be one-in-the same, but she dismisses the fact when she notices how sweet and kind Lily actually is.

But when she thinks about Gajeel, he is so very awkwardly sweet, she falls for him even more.


End file.
